


oh so help me god

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Awkward Kyungsoo, Comedy Kinda, Cute Kaisoo, Fluff, M/M, Shy Kyungsoo, Soft Kaisoo, Teasing Jongin, mistaken age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 01:28:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13179483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: au where kyungsoo gets introduced by his brother to jongin who he called "jongin hyung" jongin laughs, kyungsoo gets annoyed. jongin tells "i'm not your hyung, you are. but same i thought you're still in high school." kyungsoo almost punches him but good thing he's handsome.





	oh so help me god

**Author's Note:**

> taken from kaisooprompts

Kyungsoo taps on his keypad to text his brother who's taking too long to pick him up from the day care center he's working at.

Every Wednesdays, Seungsoo picks him up and drives him home which is far more convenient than going on commute since he can tell his brother to stop by at any food stores to grab something to eat or drink whereas in commuting he doesn't have the liberty to order the driver around for his own benefit.

Just when he's about to send the unending text of, "where are you?" a car pulls up in front of him and his brother takes down his shades to peer at him.

"Waiting for too long?"

Kyungsoo gets in the passenger's seat, upset and rolling his eyes. One of the things he hates the most is not arriving on time. He hates waiting.

"You're thirty minutes late." He puts on the seatbelt before crossing his arms and turning to the window grouchily as the car moves.

Seungsoo chuckles. "Sorry bro, boyfriend duties."

Kyungsoo  _hmphs_ , feigning disappointment. Seungsoo is lucky he likes his girlfriend who treats him like a son or else he'd really be more upset at his brother for the whole day and night.

"Come on, baby Soo, don't be mad now. Do you want something to eat? I'll drive you where you want." He briefly looks on his watch. "But we're meeting a friend of mine in thirty minutes at Yeoiudo Park."

Kyungsoo turns to Seungsoo, his  disappointment thawing like ice. "Just buy me doughnuts."

"Roger that." The car makes a left turn.

"So who are we meeting?" Slightly curious.

"Someone from college. I will borrow his Captain America suit."

"For what?" He browses on his phone for movie updates and reviews.

"For the costume party in the office."

"Why Captain America? You know he's my favorite superhero." Kyungsoo rolls his eyes and looks out of the window as they arrived in a small doughnut shop.

Seungsoo turns off the engine and ruffles Kyungsoo's hair. "Because he's your favorite so I chose him. You wait here while I get you doughnuts."

He steps off the car. Kyungsoo follows his brother on his way inside the shop with his eyes.

 

-

 

On their way to Yeouido-dong, Kyungsoo munches on his fourth bavarian filling doughnut. Seungsoo knows the filling he loves the most.

The car pulls up.

"We're here." Seungsoo darts his eyes on Kyungsoo's lap. "Brush off those crumbs, baby brother."

Kyungsoo groans and carefully steps out to avoid littering the crumbs inside the car. He brushes the crumbs off his pants and dress shirt when he hears his brother greet someone and have a small talk for a moment.

Kyungsoo is still holding the brown paper bag that contains the remaining two doughnuts when to his surprise, his arm gets pulled by his brother and drapes his arm around his small shoulders.

"Jongin, meet my younger brother, Kyungsoo." He introduces to the taller man standing before them. A handsome man. A fashionable one. Kyungsoo is awestrucked. “Kyungsoo, meet Kim Jongin. He's a marketing specialist. He wore the Captain America suit back in college.”

This fine man wore the Captain America suit.

It’s not too difficult to imagine him wearing the costume. What a perfect human being.

"Hello." Jongin greets. His stubble makes him look so manly, his height is the ideal kind for men that Kyungsoo was not blessed with.  Kyungsoo suddenly feels small like a caterpillar in front of this captivating eagle. 

Kyungsoo doesn't know his brother has a friend who is someone so good looking, someone his type, someone so muscular, someone so tall. Just look at those defined arms and bulky chest. Who would have thought there would be guy who'd look so damn hot and gorgeous at the same time in just a plain white tee and jeans?

"N-Nice to meet you, Capta--I mean, Jongin hyung." He greets amicably, a little timid, his fingers tightening their hold on the paper bag.

Jongin laughs, however. Seungsoo joins him too and Kyungsoo wonders what's wrong so he shoots his brother a hard glare.

"I'm not your hyung, you are." Jongin tells. Kyungsoo's face reddens in shame. It's not his fault for mistaking Jongin as someone older than him. One, Jongin looks very mature. That attractive stubble doesn't help too, and two, he just screams, "Daddy" okay? Not that Kyungsoo is kinky but do you get what he means?

Kyungsoo forgets how to speak.

"But same, I thought earlier you're still in high school when I saw you." Jongin clears up the misunderstanding, but Kyungsoo is too embarrassed to speak. Seungsoo's annoying laugh doesn't help too and Jongin, on the other hand, only gets a roll of his eyes. He's lucky he's good looking or else Kyungsoo will be breaking his nose by now for calling him a high schooler. Though the real thing is, he gets it a lot. He's always mistaken as a student in high school rather than a teacher in a day care center.

"Kyungsoo, he's my junior in tennis. He's a year younger than you." He tells and laughs more.

Kyungsoo can't help it so he slaps his brother's arm repeatedly for making him feel more embarrassed.

At the corner of his eye, he sees Jongin staring at him, smile so wide and beautiful.

"Seungsoo hyung, your brother is so cute." Jongin’s smile is to die for. Is he a god?

Never in his twenty-five years of existence Kyungsoo became a blushing mess like this. Who would have thought a man a year younger than him with facial features and aura that screams ‘I’m thirty’ would be the one to do that to him?

This man is dangerous. His heart is in danger.

"Jongin, he hates being called cute..." he informs.

“But he’s cute.” Jongin’s very adamant about it. Kyungsoo is frozen like ice on his feet.

"Uh, I guess he won't kick your balls dude. Lucky."

Another slap on Seungsoo's arm is what he gives. Kyungsoo wants to ascend to heaven or be dragged down to hell to escape the embarrassment.

Jongin laughs so handsomely Kyungsoo feels like God will take his life later on.

It’s Jongin who’s the God after all.

_Oh god._

-

 

A week later, after Seungsoo's costume party ends, Seungsoo bothers him inside his room while he's checking the test papers of the preparatory kids he's teaching.

He puts down his pen and turns to his brother who put down a paper bag on his desk.

"What's that?" His question.

"I won't be able to meet Jongin, so please do me a favor and return the costume to him tomorrow." Seungsoo surprisingly hands him gift certificates next from Nike.

Seungsoo knows how to bribe him well.

“Why don’t you meet him next week?”

“Don’t you want the person who borrowed you something return that thing he borrowed to you immediately?”

“Of course I want to get it back as soon as possible.”

“And I don’t want to keep this thing which isn’t mine in the first place for long.”

“Ugh, I get it, hyung.” Kyungsoo puffs his cheeks and deflates them.

Looking back on his first meeting with Jongin, the embarrassment he felt is still fresh that he's having second thoughts whether to meet the man again or not. But the Nike gift certificates look tempting. Kyungsoo needs new hoodies and shoes. The given discounts will make him save more money.

And as if he doesn’t want to see the handsome man again. He bites his lip.

"Nothing else?" He probes, pushing his eyeglasses up his nose.

Seungsoo smirks. He pulls out another set of gift certificates from a known restaurant.

"Where did you get these?" Kyungsoo checks the gift certificates in disbelief.

"Got them from the raffle. So meet Jongin tomorrow, okay?" Seungsoo places some Starbucks GC's on the desk too before ambling towards the door. "I'll text Jongin to meet you tomorrow at 4pm. Same place like before. Thanks baby bro."

The door shuts. Kyungsoo gathers the GC's and keeps them inside the drawer before cupping his cheeks. "Why am I so excited for tomorrow?"  He slaps his cheeks repeatedly then settles his cheek on the pile of papers on his desk. "Why is he so handsome?"

 

-

 

Kyungsoo is early at the meeting place. He didn't dress up to impress if that's what everyone in the school thought earlier that morning. No he's not.

Yes, he denies it.

Instead of a plain pink button down he plans to wear that day, he wears a checkered one instead. It's simple, but he thinks the print is too flashy or maybe he's still panicking whether he's dressed good enough or not.

He sighs. The paper bag is perched on his lap while he sits, watching the people who pass by like a rolling film.

He glances on the time on his phone. 4:28 p.m it reads.

He hates waiting. He doesn't like waiting. He's very strict when it comes to time, but he can't get seem to be mad that Jongin is taking his sweet time to meet him. He's actually nervous to see him again, because before, when he was next to Jongin, he doesn't feel like he's older than him, he feels so small and so fragile. Jongin is the opposite of him, rough on all sides, smooth talker and very eloquent it's admirable of him. 

"Kyungsoo!" 

A voice calls. Kyungsoo snaps his head up from fiddling on the edges of the paper bag that has the Captain America suit. 

Jongin grins handsomely, apologetic, even sifting his fingers through his hair, chest heaving. He looks so handsome it gives Kyungsoo chest pains. The stubble is still there.  "Sorry I'm late. I got to send my niece first home. Did you wait for long?"

Kyungsoo bites his lower lip. "Not that long."

_Boy, I hate waiting._

"I think you waited for too long." Jongin juts his lower lip and Kyungsoo shoves his forefinger in between his teeth to bite it. Doing it, Jongin gives him an indescribable look, so awkwardly, he drops his hand. He knows his face and neck are bright pink by now.

"I-It's okay," he stutters. He gives Jongin a brief glance. "Hey, didn't you call me hyung?" He gets up.

Wrong move. Their height difference is so obvious.

Kyungsoo hands the paper bag to Jongin. "Hyung, says thank you." He rolls his eyes.

The taller boy cackles sheepishly. "You don't look like a hyung to me."

_The nerve._

"Just because I don't look like one you can't call me hyung anymore. Kiddo, I'm a year older--"

Jongin steps closer, levelling their faces together and suddenly, Kyungsoo's cheeks get stretched.

"Cutie hyung," Jongin huskily calls. "There, I said it.

Kyungsoo almost lost his breath from the intimacy.

When Jongin steps back and smiles, Kyungsoo stares down on his feet, again, embarrassed.

"You're late." They are the only words he knows he can say.

"I'm sorry." He's very apologetic about it and Kyungsoo knows whether a person is sincere or not.

Kyungsoo hugs the attache case he's holding. "It's okay."

Jongin stares. It's the kind of stare that can melt a stone, so Kyungsoo hides half of his face on the case and peers up again at Jongin's face.

A soft smile moves at his lips this time. "Let me get you dinner."

Kyungsoo pokes his entire face out behind the case, round eyes emphasized. "What?"

"I'll treat you dinner." Jongin turns on his heel.

"N-No!" Kyungsoo sputters.

Jongin pouts. "Come on, cutie hyung.

"Not cute..." Kyungsoo mumbles, hiding his face behind the case.

_Oh shit Kyungsoo._

"You're cute. Come on. Let's have our first date, hyung. Or do you want to call me hyung instead? Whichever you prefer is fine with me."

Kyungsoo suppresses a squeal because Jongin is too much for today.

Jongin sighs exasperatedly when Kyungsoo doesn't move an inch. Kyungsoo stays still until a new kind of warmth drapes around his shoulders and throughout his body when Jongin gazes at him.

"Seungsoo hyung told me you're interested, Teacher Soo. You doodled my name on one of the test papers right?" Kyungsoo wants to wipe off that eat shitting grin on his handsome face, but he doesn't want it too. Jongin is too handsome. Blindingly handsome Kyungsoo thinks he's going to get bald soon. Seungsoo is dead later "I'm interested too, Kyungsoo. Very."

It's a mistake. Instead of slapping the case on Jongin's oh-so-sturdy chest, Kyungsoo buries his red face on it and even has the audacity to nuzzle on it.

He can't speak anymore.

So help him lord.


End file.
